


Getting Caught

by Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/F/F, Polyamory, Stark!Reader, Supersoldier!Reader, avenger!reader, getting caught, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay/pseuds/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay
Summary: Peter, Shuri, and Reader are in a secret relationship and it's only a matter of time until everyone finds out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't choose between my Marvel crushes Peter and Shuri so I chose both.

You were carrying a carton of lemonade and 3 cups on your way to Peter's room in Avengers Tower. You and your friends Peter and Shuri had meetings every Thursday at 7:00 to eat pizza and talk about current events for two hours. When you opened the door, Peter was out plates and snacks to eat.

"Hey Peter, Is Shuri here yet?" You asked.

"When she came in she went to the bathroom, about 2 minutes ago. You okay?"

While he was talking, you zoned out, staring at his chest and muscled abdomen through his tight t-shirt.

"What? Oh, yeah"

"Hey" Shuri said as she walked out of the bathroom and your overactive bisexual spirit took over in the presence of two beautiful, sexy people.

"Hi" Peter responded.

"Now, down to business" you said, handing out glasses of lemonade.

 

...

9:00 pm

\--------

"Now, into the love life portion of our meeting" Shuri said as the three of you moved into the living room.

"Y/N?"

"Oh, me? Okay, well, I'm bisexual, as you guys know, and I am... In love with two people at the same time. A boy and a girl, and I'm pretty sure the girl is straight. The boy is a year younger than me and the girl a year older. They're both amazing, and I know that I won't be fully happy unless I'm with both. Shuri, it's your turn."

"Wow. Same problem. Literally exact same, but the girl is bi, and both are younger than me. What should I do because most people aren't open to polyamory??

"So," Peter started uncomfortably. "Do we all have crushes on each other? Or did I just ruin our friendship by admitting to loving both of you?"

"Peter's right, isn't he?"you whispered, filling the shocked silence.

You and Peter looked anxiously at Shuri. Slowly, knowing that this could change the group dynamic forever, she nodded her head.

The breath you were holding came out as a broken sob as a relieved smile spread across your face. You fell into Peter's arms and beckoned Shuri over to the couch. She walked over and wrapped the two of you up in her arms and you drifted off to sleep.

...

2:30 am

\------------

you and Shuri woke up to Peter thrashing around in his sleep, nearly falling off of the couch. Shuri shook his shoulder while you ran your hand through his hair. Once he realized that the nightmare wasn't real, his breathing returned to normal. He cleared his throat "You know, my bed is big enough for three people" Peter stood and gestured for you and Shuri to follow. Much to Shuri's amusement, all three of you ran into the same thing on the way to his room in the dark, but you passed her laughter off as sleep giddiness.

Once you three got to Peter's bedroom, Peter pulled off his shirt and pants, laying down in just his boxers. You let your eyes linger on his bare chest for longer than necessary as you pulled off your shorts and flannel and laid down next to him. Shuri snuggled up to you under the blankets and tangled one (almost) bare leg with yours, wrapping her arms around you and clasping Peter's hand. You were laying on your back with your left hand grabbing Peter's bicep and your right arm around Shuri as the princess nuzzled her head into the crook of your neck. You quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on a mission with your secret boyfriend and girlfriend, T'Challa, and Tony Stark, your father. This takes place two months after ch. 1
> 
> NOTE: Shuri is 20, Reader is 19, and Peter is 18

You, Shuri, and Peter slipped into the group of men at the bachelor party leaving the strip club that you and Shuri were going undercover in. Peter clicked the button on the side of his watch signaling Tony that you were leaving. When Peter realized that some people recognized you and Shuri, you three left as quickly as possible, not even changing your outfits.

A black Audi pulled up on the curb with your father in the passenger seat.

"Hey Mr. Stark" Peter said as he hopped in the backseat of the Audi. You sat in the middle in between Peter and Shuri. 

"Hi Happy" You said as Happy started driving.

"We're picking up T'Challa at this hotel so squish together. Oh! There he is!"

"No problem" you said as T'Challa opened the door. You took off your seatbelt and grabbed Shuri by the hips, pulling her into your lap. Given the fact that you were both wearing your stripper outfits, you could feel her bare skin against yours. Peter's arm was wrapped around your waist and his hand was pressed flat across both of your hip bones.

T'Challa seemed surprised not only at your outfits but at your actions as well as he got in the car.

"So how was the mission?" Tony asked you.

"well, Peter got to just sit near the door and put dollar bills in hot girls G-strings. Shuri got to bartend-"

"In a tiny dress!"

"-And I **got**  to dance on a pole in a see through dress and give lonely 35 year-olds lap dances. Shuri's older, why didn't she do it?"

"Well you look nice" T'Challa said

"Oh please, I've been wearing a slut-suit for the past two hours, my boobs fell out twice, and I only made-" You paused and reached your hand into your see-through bra and pulled out a few more dollar bills.

"-72, 3, 4, 75 dollars. And Shuri only made... "46" "46 dollars"

"Well, we're here" Tony said as Happy parked the car in front of the compound.

"It's Thursday, right?" You asked

"yep. My turn" Shuri replied

"See you in 10?" Peter said as the 5 of you entered the compound.


	3. Date Night

Your usual Thursday meeting hadn't changed much since the three of you started dating. You ate pizza, you talked, you watched a movie. The only changes were: you only talked about your relationship once a month, you called it date night, and it always ended in makeoutage and falling asleep half naked. The last one was your favourite addition to the agenda.

All of you lay down on the large bed in Shuri's room, turning on the tv and cuddling together. You moved your hand under the hem of Peter's shirt, resting it on his chest and kissing him gently before pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the ground. You then turned to Shuri and kissed her until she was out of breath. You pulled away and tugged at the hem of her shirt and Peter pulled it off, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. You got the sudden feeling that you wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

 

...

9:00 am

...

Your eyes opened slowly and you looked at the clock.

9:00 AM

_9:00 AM_

"Guys! wake up WAKE UP  **WAKE UP!** " You whisper yelled.

9:15 was when you had your daily morning meeting and the three of you were completely unpresentable. Shuri looked at the hickies on your bodies.

Peter was the first to move, grabbing two duffel bags from Shuri's closet and tossing one to you. You and Shuri jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, just a step behind Peter. Shuri jumped into the (tiny) shower while you and Peter filled the sinks with water and started washing your hair. You dried off and got dressed while Shuri set to work, grabbing your makeup pallet and covering the hickies on Peter's neck as you did the same on yourself.

The three of you stepped out of the bathroom, your lips on Shuri's while Peter kissed her neck. Shuri sat down on the bed with you straddling her hips while Peter eyed the clock. You still had 2 minutes until you had to eat breakfast. he turned back to the two of you and stopped.

"Shuri, Y/N?"

"mmmh?" you responded as you kissed down Shuri's neck. You heard Tony clear his throat and nearly jumped halfway across the room.

T'Challa looked at you two. "How long have the two of you been dating?" He asked.

"The  _three_ of us have been dating for about a month" Shuri answered

"Three of you?" Tony asked.

"Yep, and if you have a problem with it you can shove it up your ass." you said.

"Sweetie, no. we- no" Peter stuttered.

"Well I'm happy for you guys." Tony said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My playlist that I listened to while writing this was almost anything by Billie Elish and Hayley Kiyoko, so that kind of inspired me.


End file.
